


Comfort and Joy

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: In the time following his wife’s passing, Eliwood finds strength in his friends, and his son, and his friends’ reactions to his son. [ @nagamas gift for @great-lords ]





	Comfort and Joy

The crisp chill of spring made all the stone in the castle just that much more aversive to Eliwood as he hurried to the crib to soothe the young prince, who had woken up..perhaps earlier than the rest of the inhabitants would like. The sun wasn't up, but that didn't mean a tiny tummy wasn't hungry. He was glad for the goats they'd brought from the smaller villages, he thought, as he warmed a carafe of milk over the fire, cradling young Roy in his other arm.

It was times like these that Eliwood, surrounded even by his loyal knights and retainers, felt so alone. He realized, settling into an armchair, Roy now much more happily having breakfast, that he should send messages to those he'd not seen since the war, or, in Hector's case, just not quite so recently as he'd have liked. After all, he'd kept to himself recently. The pain sinking in of losing so many, so quickly, had in some ways immobilized him beyond maintaining his rule, and caring for his infant son. He realized, he'd never had the time for things to sink in during the retaking of much of Elibe. It had all been held back until the final heartbreak had cut him to the bone. Lost in his thoughts, he'd failed to realize that the milk was now finished, and Roy seemed to have drifted back to sleep. Well, he supposed, it was time to get on with the morning, dark though it was.

\- - - -

Hector arriving by horseback was a sight for sore eyes. He'd been there after Roy's birth, and had stayed for some time even through his beloved Ninian's passing, but had been forced to return to his duties. It was no small task, convincing him to leave, but even in his grief, Eliwood had seen to it to send him off.

"Eliwood!" he shouted from the courtyard, dismounting to meet his friend, and nearly taking the saddle with him in his rush.

"Hector," Eliwood replied, and let himself nearly be crushed in a hug. Thankfully, no armor, though he wore the more formal clothing far more awkwardly than a full suit of mail. "It's good to see you!"

"Likewise," Hector said, "now, where's the little prince?"

"With my mother for a while!" Eliwood answered. "He's becoming quite a handful!"

"Well, I didn't come all this way to give his father a present!" Hector boomed, and he and Eliwood began the search through the castle to find where Eleanora had hidden away with her true favorite of the family.

It was with a smile that Eliwood realizing this may have been the best he'd felt in weeks.

\- - - -

Word reached Lyn slowly. Both he and Hector had mixed feelings for her abdication, but fortunately, she had friends in high places who could easily scout the plains for her, always on the move. Her arrival by Pegasus wasn't entirely unexpected, but the elegantly carved bow certainly was.

"It's difficult to master, but perhaps he may pass the time with it!" she said with a bright smile, a wildness in her eyes that had faded during the war.

She held the prince, cooed over the unruly red hair, and as the night drew on, she in turn held Eliwood close as his breath came in gasping huffs. He knew that Lyn wasn't open, held back as much as he did, and in that way, he felt he could show her this side of him. Even as she and Florina finally took their leave, his heart felt again light enough to send more letters.

\- - - -

Kent and Sain arrived separately, as they could not leave Caelin without stewardship. Though it had fallen under Ostia's umbrella, Kent had assumed guiding the more day to day functions of the territory, with support from Wallace. Sain stood in for him as he was away. "Ah," Kent muttered, "he would have loved to be here as well, but finding his way.. well, we can't have so many guides leave the castle at once."

Eliwood laughed, "a shame indeed. Perhaps, when Roy is older, it may be his first journey!"

Kent smiled, his face more worn, but eyes still strong. "Has Lyndis met Roy yet?"

"Yes, in fact, she was here perhaps a week past!" he responded. "Florina as well, they brought greetings from the plains!"

Kent's eyes drifted for a moment, but he was back just as quickly. "I'm glad to hear," he said. "I hope that someday she may feel welcome to return."

"I believe someday she may," Eliwood said. "Perhaps when she finds what she's looking for out there."

Roy gurgled and laughed, and they returned their focus to the true lord of the house.

\- - - -

Matthew's visit caught everyone by surprise, and his gift even moreso.

"Silver? He won't be able to lift it for so long!" Eliwood chuckled.

"Well, it's also quite valuable, you know," Matthew said, quirking an eyebrow. "And, you can't put a price on safety, now can you?"

"No, I suppose you can't. How did you get out from the castle?" Eliwood asked, especially considering the extra work he was sure the court was handling keeping an eye on Bern.

Matthew smiled. "It's good to have eyes and ears everywhere in the kingdom. While keeping my enemies closer, I can certainly keep my friends close as well!"

"A fair point, fair indeed," Eliwood said.

He leaned in a little closer, Roy snoozing contentedly in his arms. "I'm glad to have you, even if duty calls elsewhere."

"Wouldn't miss this bundle of joy for the world. Always thought I'd have one myself someday," he said, and Eliwood couldn't help but imagine he caught Matthew looking wistful for a moment.

\- - - -

As Matthew departed to continue his work, Eliwood retired to the garden, enjoying the late afternoon sun.

Eleanora rose to greet him.

"The past few weeks have done you well, my son," she said, taking Roy from his arms.

He smiled. "I believe they have. I can only imagine my son growing up in a world such at this, surrounded by such people.. I believe he'll grow into an amazing young man."

Eleanorea smile. "You certainly have," she said.

The sun set as they sipped tea in the garden, and Eliwood mused that some day, he'd be telling people the world across of his son's achievements. He just hoped, as he watched the baby sleeping peacefully, that day wouldn't be too soon.


End file.
